


Just My Luck

by Taymicarmona



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Jail, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymicarmona/pseuds/Taymicarmona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal: Mickey has been in Jail for about 8 months on a small count of possession with intent to sell, and  "pimping"/pandering. Mickey has been linked to a crime involving a gentleman he use to pimp girls out to. Ian Gallagher is the detective assigned to the case. Ian and Mickey meet and immediately hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I decided to right about this because my major in college is Criminal Justice so I love this stuff. Everything is accurate. Please leave comments and let me know what I'm doing wrong or right.

Chapter 1: Graduation 

 

It was the middle of the summer and it was hot. Sitting outside on a platform stage, you could practically hear your skin bubbling under the nylon uniform. But that didn't matter because it was graduation day. 

"And finally, after months and months of hard work, this academy has been one of the most encouraging and uplifting I have yet to see,", the police chief then continued to say "We welcome Police Academy #135, with open arms, to the Chicago Police Department!".

After the police chief welcomed the new cadets to the department he stood them at attention. All 100 cadets, simultaneously, stood from their chairs on stage and maneuvered their arms straight, fingers down at their sides. They proceeded to yelled out their class motto; "Class 135 Motivated, Dedicated" and finally were dismissed, and started marching down stage.

A crowd of about 200 people went in an up roar. Screaming and yelling with their everything. In that moment Ian Gallagher knew that he had reached his Meca and Ian felt like he actually belonged somewhere; somewhere important. Ian Gallagher always felt like the odd one out; in his family, in school, at work but not in the academy. In the academy he felt like he honed a skill or a trait that not everybody had. Before he thought he was destined for the Army with some ROTC training in high school but when that didn't pan out, the academy was the next best thing. And because of his high rankings in the academy, Ian wasn't going to start out as a regular patrol men; he was going straight to Detective Gallagher. Mmhm, he could really get use to that! 

"IAN! IAN!" He heard faintly in the distance. Ian turned his head to his head to see his whole family running towards him like a pack of wild hyenas chasing their prey. Everyone was all smiles and hugging him and tugging at him. He felt like the last ice cream on a summer day. Debbie and Carl had made this huge banner that said "We sure didn't expect this! But Congrats!" Ian couldn't help but laugh so hard. Fiona and Lip had saved a few bucks to buy him a nice cake and of course a couple cases of beers. The Gallaghers would use any excuse they could to party. 

Ian had his own apartment closer to the station downtown but when home to the Southside with his family to celebrate.Once they got home, the first thing Ian did was go upstairs and get out of that sweaty, itchy monkey suit. Ian checked to see if there was anyone in the bathroom to take a quick shower because he smelled like shit. He grabbed a towel and a old T-shirt and sweatpants of Lip's and escorted himself to shower. Meanwhile, everyone downstairs were just cracking open the beers and turning the music up. It was going to be a Gallagher kinda night. 

Ian went downstairs and stuffed his face with cake because they didn't really do this much. Living in the Southside, if you had some extra cash flow then you saved it for a rainy day for when something went wrong. So everyone took the opportunity to just eat as much of the cake as possible. Ian was only having 2 beers max because the next morning was his first day at this great job. Kevin and Veronica, our neighbors, came by with some weed and that's when everything got crazy. Ian knew that if he showed up drunk or high on his first day then the past 6 months of pain and hard work would have been for nothing. So Ian got up and left a note on the fridge for Fiona telling her that he had gone back to his apartment to sleep everything off. 

By this time it was maybe 1:30 in the morning and the L was empty. Thank god because Ian was tired and really didn't feel like dealing with anyone. The L took about 30 minutes to get downtown and Ian's apartment was a 10 minute walk from the L so all Ian could think about was his face hitting his bed. Walking up the stairs was a hassle and taking out his keys from his pocket was even more annoying. Finally getting inside, Ian admired the smell of clean in his apartment. He was home; so Ian took off his coat and just dropped it on the floor. Went to the kitchen and took his bipolar pills that were sitting on the counter. Walking to his bedroom he started taking off his cloth until he was just in his briefs. Once his head hit the pillow, he was gone. 

The next morning, Ian's alarm didn't ring. What had woken him up was the sound of sirens running past his apartment. Checking what time it was, Ian only had 10 minutes before he had to be at the police station. Ian started freaking out and just put on some jeans, boots, and button down shirt laying around and a leather jacket. He was half way out the door when he almost forgot the most important thing, his new badge sitting on the table. He grabbed it from the table and just took two seconds to just admire it. The hard work had finally paid off. He was a Detective now. Well he wasn't going to be if he was late so locked the door quick and just started running. 

Ian got to the police station with two minutes to spare. Knowing his way around the police station, Ian head directing to the roll call room. A room where all the meetings are held, to check that everyone is present and to assign assignments. Ian could hardly breath. 

"Ian Gallagher"  
Almost whimpering Ian yells   
"... Hh.. Here". Just trying to catch his breath.  
His supervisor came up to him and handed him a chair and a bottle of water.   
"Hey, I'm Andy Jackson"   
and reached out to shake Ian's hand. Ian didn't even hesitate to greet him politely. The instructors at the academy always joked around and said that you should mess with your supervisor because they could make your life a living hell. 

"Hi, I'm Ian Gallagher...umm I think we before?"  
Andy just looked at him confused, then a sudden realization came to his face.  
"Ohh yea! Your the cadet that got bumped up to Detective!" He said smiling at him. "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks" Ian said smiling back. If there was one perk of this job, aside from the money, was that there were hot men in uniform all day every day surrounding you. And Ian couldn't help but enjoying the view. 

Andy went to his desk and pick up s file and handed it to Ian.  
"It's your first case. We don't expect you to solve it, since your just a rookie, but it would be great if you could dig up some dirt on this guy and any potential partners he had."

Ian hated to be called a "rookie" because he knew his shit and they didn't bump him up for nothing so he was set on proving Andy wrong. 

Andy continued "The subject is from the Southside, so we thought that since you grew up there that you might have some insight on the topic."

Of course he would think that. Give the rookie a pimping case. Those type of cases die out soon because nobody is willing to talk. So Ian was already giving up hope. 

 

"Do you know if there any informants in that area I could talk to?" Ian annoyingly asked.

"Ohh yea, at the bottom of the last page is a guy willing to talk to us if he shave off some years on his sentence. Maybe you could start there." Andy explained.

"Okay, thanks Andy" Ian said flipping the pages to the last page. When scanned the page to the bottom, he was almost frozen, unable to speak. Once he read the name over and over again it sinked in. This isn't a joke. 

The paper read:  
"Serving 3 year sentence for one count possession with intent to sell; one count of "pimping"/pandering.   
Subject Name: Mickey Milkovich"

Ian looked up from the paper and loudly in front of the whole roll call room Ian yelled "You gotta be fucking kidding me!".


	2. Hush Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If I should stop or keep going!

"Andy! Andy, wait up!" Ian yelled at Andy from across the hall. Making everyone in between the 30 feet of them just turn their heads rapidly. Ian felt like the tiger exhibit at the zoo. 

Ian didn't know how to react to getting his first case. I mean, out of all the people in jail, he was handed Mickey Milkovich. Ian remembers him like it was yesterday. Ian and Mickey were in little league back in the day. Even that little Mickey was terrifying kids and parents. Once he got older, you could that Mickey got more traits from him then anybody. Ian remember Lip use to write all his papers for class, it was a surprise to everyone that Mickey graduated from high school. Violence ran in the family from the father, Terry, to Mandy, the little sister. The thought of Mandy Milkovich made Ian smile for a minute. Ian and Mandy were close friends in high school. The only person outside his family that knew he was gay. But once Ian started to get more into ROTC and training, he distanced himself. He started to figure out that he couldn't be influenced by gang bangers and thiefs anymore. 

Andy finally turned around to find Ian panting... Again! "Looks like I always take the breath out of you Ian!" They look at each other for a second and just started laughing. 

"Sorry, it's just that maybe your right. Since I'm just a rookie, this might be too extensive for me."   
Ian stated while trying to put on a dumbfounded look. 

"All the other cases have been assigned already; anyway the only way I can take you off this case is if you know the suspect. And if you know the suspect then there would have to be a full blown investigation on your relationship with him."  
Ian kind of just starred in the distance at the words "investigation" and "relationship". He couldn't have that! Mickey Milkovich was not going to ruin his dream job. 

"Do you know the suspect Ian?" Andy kind of looked at him with suspense. 

"Me?" Ian said while looking down at the name as if he didn't remember the suspect's name.   
"Milkovich? Not a clue as to who he is!" 

"Good, so just get this over with so that you can get to the good cases. Anyways, I have a shit ton of paper work to do. I'll see you later!" And with a pretty like smile, Andy was off and into his office. Ian couldn't help but check out his ass and just thought, Damn he has got some buns on him! 

Ian stayed for a couple hours to complete the paperwork he needed to be able to see and speak to Mickey.

Ian headed out to catch the 11:30 L to go to the prison. On the way there, he kept reading Mickey's file. What really caught him by surprise was that he had a "altercation" with his father about a year ago and left Mickey with serious enough injury to put Terry in jail for "Assualt, Assualt with a deadly weapon, Battery, Domestic Violence, and excessive blood forced trauma", which gave him 35 years and 6 probation. Meaning that Mickey had to literally been seconds away from dying to get that much damage done to him. The injuries could be equivalent to being run over by a minivan twice. 

Ian spent those 15 minutes just imagining what Mickey had to recover from. I mean, Mickey wasn't societies most upstanding citizen but he didn't deserve that. Ian wondered what had to happen for Terry to go all "punching bag" on him. 

As that question swirled around in his brain he got off the L and made his way to the prison. Ian had to get fingerprinted, taken a picture and sign a release for any lost items and injuries. This place was fucking intense. 

A guard led Ian up an elevator to the 11th floor holding cells. For this to be able to work, nobody except the guards could know that Ian and Mickey were meeting. Rumors of an inside man spread a couple weeks ago, and Ian thought that Mickey had had enough beats. He didn't need anymore in here. 

Ian sat at a table waiting for guards to "take Mickey to the nurse for a check up". Would Mickey even remember him? If he didn't, it would be better for Ian not to tell him. Better for the case. Ian was honestly nervous. 

The doors opened and in came a 5"8 man in a orange jumpsuit, it didn't even look like Mickey. The guard I cuffed him and sat him in front of Ian. 

"You the new detective?" Mickey said with a smirk on his face. The kind you want to just punch off his face. 

"I'll be the one asking the questions" stated Ian, trying to keep things on track. 

"Oh, shit getting down business! But seriously, they couldn't find someone more intimidating. Maybe a 12 year old girl with pig tails would have been better!" Again, all with that stupid smirk on his face.

"How about you shut the fuck up, and listen to what I gotta say... Pissing me off isn't going to take off a couple years from your sentencing. Now tell me what you know about this guy?" Ian said getting straight to the point. He didn't want to be in here longer then he had to. 

There was a silence for a couple of seconds and Mickey said "I can't do anything in here but if we were out there in the real world, I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp for even looking at me like that..." Ian could tell he meant it and Ian's badass attitude was starting to fade and it didn't help that the guards were keeping an eye on him like hawk, to make sure Mickey wasn't out of line "... So how about you do your fucking job and tell exactly how many years your shaving off for this?" Mickey continued with a snarl in his lip. 

Ian tried not to show that the cockiness had faded away and all that was left was the scared guy from the Southside. "We are willing to take off two years if you give us information that will help us catch him not just dig up dirty laundry." That would mean Mickey would only have 4 months left but the information needed to be worthy. 

"Here's what's going to happen, I have information enough to catch him but how would you like a confession? Not just jail him up?" You could tell smirks were Mickey's thing. And they pissed Ian off! But hey, the good thing is, Mickey had yet to recognize him. 

"What is it that you want exactly?" Dealing with the prisoners was part of the job. Like Texas Hold'em, you had to know when to fold and call people's bluff. And Mickey wasn't bluffing. 

"Probation, I don't care how many years, I just fucking want out of here." You could tell the truth in his voice. 

"It all depends on the Intel you got." Ian could do a smirk too! 

Mickey looked at him surprised. Mickey didn't think this obvious newbie cop was smirking at him, right up until Ian went to take out his card from his inside pocket of the leather jacket and Mickey saw the badge and name tag under "Ian C. Gallagher". His face when from confused to thinking then back to smirking. 

"You talk to your boss and tell him how bad he wants a confession..."  
Ian goes to get up and just as he is taking out his feet from the table, Mickey grabs Ian's bicep and whispers "It was nice seeing you Gallagher". 

Ian stopped in his tracks and just kind of froze. This was going great! Ian was going to get to catch this guy and maybe even a confession, until Mickey somehow recognized him. 

Mickey could tell Ian was freaking out inside by the way his big green eyes widened. Mickey liked green eyes, he was fucking his bunk mate which had green eyes. Mickey finally pulled Ian closer and said "You don't know me and I don't know you". The relief that came crashing into Ian couldn't be missed. Ian wondered home just thinking about why? Why would Mickey do that? 

Mickey knew that Ian was his meal ticket out of there and watching his sexy ass leave was brownie points.


	3. The Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Mickey gets exactly what he wants.

Getting out of the prison that day, Ian was seeing Mickey everywhere; Names, attributes, language... Everywhere. Being paranoid came from the side affects from both the bipolar disorder and the pills Ian too for it. So Ian understood why he couldn't stop pondering why Mickey chose not to out him in front of the guard. Ian understood that he was Mickey's only way of prison early but there has to be something more. Ian was terrorized by him and his brothers when they were younger, why wouldn't he do that now? Mickey wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make people fear him, it wasn't like him.... Or maybe it was just the pills talking. 

Ian got home and just wanted to go take a long shower and wash away the prison smell, Mickey, and what he would do next. Ian had to admit seeing Mickey was like bringing back memories, good and bad. For a little while back then, Ian actually had a little crush on Mickey, the way he defended his sister and genuinely cared about her. There was more to Mickey then a lot of people knew, he just wasn't comfortable showing anyone that side of him. Ian just wanted not to thinking it for 5 minutes. 

He came out of the shower in just the towel around his waist. He went to the frig to get a much needed beer but saw that he didn't have any left; no scotch or Jack Daniel's either... So he had to get dressed and go to the corner store and buy some drinks. He got his keys and left apartment. The liquor stored was fully stocked, thank god because Ian needed it. Maybe getting laid would be better but thinking about another dick wasn't in the cards for him right now. 

It took about 20 minutes to get back home. Ian was walking up the stairs and as he was about to grab the doorknob to open the door when he saw that the door was already open, just a crack. Instinctively Ian grabbed his gun and held it up at gun point, never left home without it, and swung the door open. The was the apartment was completely trashed. Table tipped over, curtains on the floor, lamp broken in shards but nothing was missing; not the TV, computer, or anything considered valuable. It was as if they were looking for something but didn't quite find it. Ian checked the apartment, every nook and cranny. Nothing. Nobody was here. They didn't leave anything behind that Ian could trace. These guys weren't just looking to rob, they were professionals. 

Ian was furious! This doesn't normally happen in these apartments, that's one of the reason why he got it, but it was downtown so it could have happened to anyone. As he started to clean up he noticed a note left on the table, but he hadn't written anything. 

He opens the note and read:  
"Leave Mickey Milkovich alone, if u keep talkin to him we r going to do more then jst trash ur place"

Ian just stared at the note for a minute or so and the anger starts building up inside him and just builds up. Mickey has not been in his life for even 12 hours and he already is ruining everything. His job and his apartment. He tries to clean as much as possible before going to bed but with all that anger inside of him it was pretty hard to get any sleep but finally he falls asleep on the vouching watching a movie. 

Ian wakes up and knows exactly what he is going to do. He needs to have a conversation with Mickey because there is more to the story that he isn't telling him. Ian went to talk to Andy about the deal Mickey had offered up. Andy talked it over with the Police Chief and the station needed a big story and needed to finally catch this guy. Mickey's offer had been approved. After going to roll call Ian heads straight for jail and somehow the guards were expecting him. 

Ian was confused "why were you expecting me? I didn't have a visit scheduled, did I? 

"No, I just... I thought the station manager told you?" The guard had a very worried look on his face.

"Told me what?" As Mickey walked into his visiting area with Ian. Ian knew what the guard was talking about. 

Mickey came in with a limp, a sling around his right arm, knuckles bruised and his face was completely busted up; lip, cheek, eyes and forehead. Ian noticed by the way he was grabbing his chest, maybe a couple broken ribs.   
Someone did a real number on him.  
Ian told the guard that it was fine if he took a break. "He isn't going to start throwing punches at me anytime soon" the guard looked at Mickey and then back at Ian and chuckled a bit. "Thanks man". 

"Mickey, what the fuck happen? Did you get into a fucking fight?" Ian asked outraged. 

"No, you fuck retard, I would have won in a damn fight! Someone attacked me while I was asleep, I couldn't even fight back that well. It was pitch black and they had a pillow over my face" Mickey was saying as if reliving the experience. 

"Fuck Mickey..." Ian was thinking about who could have done it but the guard was the only person the knew that both Ian and Mickey were meeting. 

The guard came back, interrupting the boys' conversation and said that the prison officers, which are the ones that manage the prison, needed to talk to him now. The guard stayed with Mickey while Ian went downstairs. 

Ian looked over at Mickey as if to ask him if he is okay to stay here with guard. Mickey knotted his head. Ian felt responsible for Mickey now and he bet that he same person that bet the shit out of Mickey also trashed his place. It couldn't just be coincidence. 

Ian walked out of the costing area and into the elevator to go the main office. There were 3 prison officers there and they looked very serious. Ian was getting a gut feeling that this wasn't going to turn out very well. 

The officers explained to Ian that Mickey needed to go into protective services immediately. They had sensed that the person who beat Mickey was an inside man that knew he and Mickey were meeting. So the prison was going to go through a very long and extensive investigation to figure out exactly who the inside man was. They continued to explain that they couldn't keep Mickey here. He was a liability to the other inmates but his sentence wasn't up so he needed to stay in the city. That was when the officers made a decision, along side with Ian's police chief, that Mickey was going to need to be under surveillance and since Ian was the one assigned to the case, Mickey was going to be staying with Ian for the duration of the investigation. Finally, they said that Ian would not be able to go to work. He had to stay home and watch Mickey. Ian was going to get compensated for his leave. 

Ian's eyes widened and was left speechless. Mickey had managed to ruin his job, his apartment and now is life. Mickey had made his dreams just disappear in literally, 24 hours. Ian couldn't react or speech. His life had been turned upside down. And it was all because of Mickey Milkovich. 

Ian gets out of the office, frustrated and sweating bullets when he looks up and sees Mickey with the guard. 

Ian gets close to Mickey, an inch away from his nose. Mickey could feel the anger and frustration in Ian's eyes. Ian wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. Mickey could almost feel the heat evaporating from Ian's skin... "Pack your stuff, you are leaving with me"... Mickey didn't know whether to smile or break Ian's face for talking to him like that.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have an awkward encounter that leave them both speechless.

Walking outside seemed like a different world to Mickey. The wind was colder, the trees where greener, the cars seemed faster. It felt like diving into cold water, but wearing the same clothing as the night the police came to get him just ruined the moment. Thinking or talking about that night was not something he was going to deal with. Mickey got out of that haze and focused on grabbing his stuff and following Ian. Ian was blowing smoke from his ears. A crinkle in between his eyebrows, a snarled lip and his hands were in the shape of fits. Mickey knew exactly what kind of mood Ian was in and it was better not to mess with him right now. Mickey knew the direction in which they were headed to. They were going to take the L. Ian and Mickey get in and just sit across from each other. Ian was bent over, elbows on his knees and hands wrapped around his head. Not that Mickey was worried but Ian seemed like he was losing his mind. 

"Gallagher? You okay? What's going on?" Mickey said gently and causiously. 

That's right, Ian hadn't told Mickey anything yet. Ian looked up at Mickey "Listen up, you are going to be staying with me, in my apart-"

"I'm going to be what? NO! Not a chance" Mickey said raising his voice.

It was as if Ian flipped a switch and got off on Mickey "Shut the fuck up, you think I asked for this? You think I want a good for nothing criminal in my apartment? Living with me? You tormented me and a dozen other kids when we were younger. Do you think I want that kinda person living with me?" Ian finished putting his head back in his hands.

Mickey, and everyone else on the train, were wide eyed and the awkwardness of the situation made Mickey just sit back in anger. "Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Mickey said with a snarl in his voice. 

Ian barely heard him but once he thought about it he had forgotten to take his bipolar pills in the morning. 

Ian looked up again and just laid back on the seat and yelled "FUCK!"

"What the fuck is the problem now" Mickey said extremely irritated. 

Ian wasn't just going to announce in the middle of the L that he was bipolar. "Umm nothing man, I'm sorry I snapped at you" Mickey could tell Ian was being sincere. 

Ian and Mickey had gotten to the stop, got off and headed towards Ian apartment. The boys were silent on the way to his apartment. Mickey was taking mental notes on how to get back to the L, not that he was going anywhere. Ian was a pain in Mickey's ass but he would chose any place over his house. The only person that he honestly cared about was Mandy. Yes, his brothers were important but he and Mandy always had it the worst. Mickey couldn't imagine what must have happened all those months he wasn't there to protect her from there father. 

They got to a gated apartment building. Mickey thought that it was really nice looking and taken care of for apartments downtown. Ian explained to Mickey the code for the gate and they got inside the apartment. 

"Wow, what the hell happened here? You and your girlfriend must be pretty rowdy." Mickey said laughing because the place was still a mess from the trespassing. 

Ian couldn't help but laugh. Mickey didn't know he was gay. Well maybe that's how it should stay, there are a lot of stories of Terry beating the shit out of fags, maybe Mickey was the same way. 

Ian just replied neutrally "Something like that". Ian and Mickey's eyes met for seconds until Mickey looked away and asked "Where am I sleeping? I'm kinda tired". Ian gave Mickey a tour, the living room, kitchen, Ian's bedroom, the bathroom and finally his room. 

"Okay so the closet is there but if you need more space for anything, there is a closet in the hallway." Ian explained. 

"Umm okay, thanks." Mickey looked down at his feet. 

Ian just smiled and looked at him stand there "I'm going to take a shower, Goodnight".

Mickey turned around and undid his bed and started to unpack the clothing he had. He went to the kitchen, made himself a sandwich and got a beer. As he was walking back to his room to eat in peace, he saw that Ian had left the door open just a crack. Mickey was completely mesmerized by Ian's body. The way his biceps were shaped, the curve of his body, and he couldn't miss Ian's ass. Ian came out of the shower, water still sliding off of him, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ian lifted his head and saw Mickey just standing in front him, eyes wide open, and mouth slightly open; you could almost see drool. Ian smirked and he knew exactly what Mickey was doing. Ian walked up to him, inches away from his face and looked at Mickey's lips. Mickey had been caught red handed and Ian knew. Mickey was realizing as Ian was looking at his lips that Ian knew he was gay. So Mickey tried his best to play it off. 

"Which way do I have to turn the shower knob for hot water?" Mickey said as he was taking one step back.  
Ian looked Mickey up and down and just said "To the right".

Mickey shoved Ian out of the way and went in the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Mickey sat on the floor and just realized what happened. Ian was gay and Ian knew that Mickey was gay. 

Ian from the outside of the door whispered to himself "... This is going to be fun..." 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next morning Mickey woke up and felt an ache in his whole body. He was not use to sleeping on s real mattress not that shit bed they assign you in prison. He got up from the bed and went straight to kitchen. He checked the house and Ian's bedroom but Ian wasn't here. 

He had left a note on the table for Mickey:  
"Hey Mickey, I went out to solve a couple problems. You cant leave the house. Stay put. Watch some movies in the living room. There is a beer and Hot Pockets in the frig. I won't be back until later."

"Who the fuck is he to tell me that I can't go anywhere?"

He remembered that Ian never gave him a key. Plan B, check the windows and see if they are open. The windows were closed, with a lock. Mickey was stuck in the house until Ian decided to get back home. 

Mickey waited for hours, watched movies that he had missed the past 8 months and even before that, ate all the Hot Pockets and drank all the beer. He was passed out all day until he heard the door open. It was 3 in the fucking morning and now was when Ian got home. 

Mickey pretended to be asleep to kind of ambush Ian into telling him where he was. But once Mickey opened his eyes to confront him about it, he was completely shocked at what he saw. 

Ian was taking singles, fives, tens, a bunch of twenties and even a couple hundred from his booty shorts looking shorts. Ian was caught off guard when Mickey stood up. 

"What the fuck? Weren't you just asleep?" 

"Ian... Where the fuck did you get all that money?"


	5. Gray Fucking Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate...

"Umm... This isn't what it looks like!" Ian said wide eyed and almost shaking.

"It looks like you have been stripping all night" pointing away all the money coming out of the shorts and on the table, Mickey said with a smile on his face and laughing

Ian just looked at him in silence and eyes wide open then down at the floor and walls, anywhere but Mickey's face. Meeting Mickey's gaze was not part of the plan. Ian wasn't afraid or embarrassed of Mickey finding out that he stripes ,it's just that he doesn't know him and what if he decides to tell the officers at the station. 

Mickey himself went wide eyed. "Ian?"

"Okay, so it's exactly how it looks like..." Ian said shrugging his shoulders. What was he going to do? Deny it? What other profession makes you have singles in booty shorts? 

"Wait, seriously? Stripping?"Mickey chuckled at, whiling kind of checking Ian out. 

"How much do you think is rent? How much do you think is water and electric? How much do you think we eat are going to eat?"

"Don't they pay you to stay at home and watch over me?"

"Yea, but do you honestly think that's enough? I was barely getting by with just myself. Now the pay is less for two of us. I needed a job that could make money quick. And anyway, this is how I got myself through the police academy. The uniforms don't come free and 6 months without a job doesn't do me any good." 

Mickey just stood there taking in all the information. He looked overwhelmed. 

"I'm sure the girls must go crazy for those shorts, no wonder you got so much money." Mickey said shyly pointing at the stack of money on the table. 

Ian smiled down while exhaling and took the money and walked past heading to the bathroom to shower him saying "I work at a gay club, if it was a straight club I wouldn't get nearly as much money."

Mickey's eyes reverted down at the words "gay club". Mickey didn't know if Ian had just come out to him or Ian was playing with him. Even the thought of him caring if Ian was gay or not got him pissed and just stormed to his room. "I'm sure you like gargling old man balls, have fun with that."

Ian turned his head confused to see a little angry Mickey slamming his room door. "I don't fucking do that! And the only reason I'm even doing this is because of you!" Ian yelled almost at the top of his lungs in anger. Ian thought why the fuck was Mickey acting like that? Ian was supporting him and was doing to have a roof over their head and food in their bellies. Why can't he just fucking appreciate that?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning Mickey wakes up and the apartment is completely quiet. Mickey tries to think of the last time things were this quiet, a time when he didn't have to worry about rent, his dad, or Mandy. The last time things were this quiet was when he woke up in some strange guys bed the day before the incident with his dad. Mickey starts thinking about whatever happened to that guy. All he knew about him was that he was a bouncer at a club and that his sucking skills were amazing. Mickey wasn't the relationship type of guy. It was a fuck and never with the same guy.

All of a sudden Mickey's mind gets flooded with thoughts of Ian. Ian's body, Ian's ass, Ian's back, Ian's tattoo, Ian's face. Just Ian. He looks down and is amazed at how erect he is and how he just had the feeling to go into the other room and push Ian against the wall and fuck him. Mickey had to physically get up and try and do something to snap himself out of it. 

Mickey got up from bed, and just put on his boxers and a tank top. The only pieces of clothing he had. He went got out of room and went straight to the kitchen and took a beer out of the refrigerator and found some frozen chicken nuggets. He turned on the oven and put them in there. 

While Mickey was drinking his beer and waiting for the nuggets to cook, he hears Ian's door open and his basic instinct is to duck down and hide behind the counter. He hears Ian come out and just pause for a minute. Probably checking whether Mickey was awake yet or not. Mickey hears two footsteps from from the direction of the hallway. The two footsteps continue towards the door past the kitchen. 

"So I guess I'll be expecting your call"  
The strangers says in a deep and strong voice, which means he was probably in his 50s or 60s. Completely confused and weirdly annoyed Mickey slouches up to sneak a peek at this guy that slept over. "He has grey hair, fucking grey hair!" Mickey thinks. Ian says a simple "Mmhhm" and closes the door. Mickey hears Ian walk past the kitchen and into the hallway. 

"Hey Mick, you can come out now..."


End file.
